Chocolate Hearts
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY Y'ALL non-despair AU, no warnings Mukuro/Sayaka summary Mukuro receives a mysterious box of chocolates, and a note from a 'secret admirer.' Chocolate Hearts “MY LIFE IS OVER!” “Junko-chan, it’s just some eyeliner…” For the third time that morning, Mukuro was forced to get out of the car, and take her crying sister back into the house. The first time was because Junko had spilled her latte all over her new blouse, and the second was because she had managed to drop her notebook in a puddle. Now, her makeup was smudged, and her tears were making it even worse. As Mukuro lead Junko up into their bathroom, she could feel her annoyance spiking. After Junko had gone to the trouble of hiring a car to take them to the school, she was going to make them late. Mukuro had never been late to class in her life, and now was not the day she was going to start. “Can you do your makeup by yourself?” Mukuro asked impatiently. Junko sniffled, “I think so…” Mukuro replied, “Great. I’m walking.” Junko lunged out and grabbed Mukuro by the wrist, “No! You can’t do that!” “Why not?!” Mukuro said indignantly. Junko stumbled for a moment, then said, “Cause we gotta arrive together! That’s why I hired the car, so we can show up and be super fabulous! It’s for the aesthetic, Muku-chan.” “Sometimes I question whether or not we’re related.” Mukuro paced back and forth in the hallway, checking her phone desperately. If they were late today, she would probably cry. Being late was one of the worst things in the world, and it always made you look like a disappointment. After a couple minutes, Mukuro fired off a text to Leon. [Hey, Kuwata-kun? If Junko-chan and I are late today can you tell Kizakura-sensei we’re on the way?] lmao. whats going on??? having one ‘episode’ after another today. now she’s doing her makeup again because she '' ''smudged her eyeliner. mood >:v '' At that moment, Junko burst out of the bathroom, her phone in one hand and a bag of cosmetics in the other, “Okay, we’re good! Come on, let’s go!” Mukuro blinked, “You’re not done fixing your makeup!” “I’ll do it in the car!” Junko cried, jumping down the stairs three at a time. ''What goes on in your head? Mukuro ran down after her, and got inside the car. As it rolled away from their house - Finally - Mukuro asked, “I thought you told me that you should never do makeup inside a moving vehicle.” Junko, who was in the middle of texting, replied, “''You'' shouldn’t. But I’m Junko Enoshima, and I can do anything!” “Except kill a spider.” “THAT WAS ONE TIME! ONE TIME!” - Mukuro arrived in the room exactly two minutes before class started. She sat down at her desk with a heavy sigh, only to blink in confusion. There was a heart shaped box on her desk, wrapped with a ribbon and everything. Mukuro looked around, but nobody seemed to be looking in her direction. “Hey, you made it!” Mukuro looked up to see Leon, who had turned around in his chair to see her, “And here I was thinking that your perfect attendance record would be shattered.” “Me too,” Mukuro muttered, “I swear, Junko-chan was so out of it this morning. She slept in, which she never does, and then she kept screwing something up and making me go back and help her fix whatever it was.” Leon chuckled awkwardly, “Maybe she just really didn’t want to come to school today.” Mukuro rolled her eyes, “It’s Valentine’s Day. She loves that holiday more than any other person I’ve ever met. And when White Day rolls around, she’s going to get so many gifts that our house will explode.” Leon smirked, “Well, you got a box yourself, so you can’t complain.” “I… figured it was you,” Mukuro replied, “Girls aren’t supposed to receive chocolate today, and you’re known for ignoring tradition.” Leon snorted, “Why would I waste my time trying to woo a girl who’s not even interested in me? Especially on the wrong day?” Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “If I open this, and a snake jumps out to bite me in the face, then I’m going to punch you.” “Be my guest,” Leon said. Mukuro carefully removed the ribbon, and then opened the box slowly. Much to her surprise, it was a normal box of chocolate. It looked handmade, from the slightly sloppy heart shaped chocolates. “See?” Leon said, “Besides, if I wanted to pull a prank on you, I wouldn’t do something like this. That’d be mean.” Mukuro picked up one of the chocolates, and took a bite. She didn’t know what to expect, but it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. In seconds, the entire thing was gone. “Holy shit,” she muttered, in awe that something could taste so wonderful. She stole another glance around the room. Most of the class was occupied with either their own chocolates that they’d received - most notably, Togami, Naegi, and Ishimaru - or watching someone’s reaction to the boxes. Mukuro looked back to see that Leon was reaching out a hand, and she slapped it away, “Back off. These are my chocolates. Get your own.” “Totally not what I was doing,” Leon lied, “Look, do you see the note underneath?” Mukuro lifted the box, and sure enough, there was a tiny letter. She picked it up, and squinted at the tiny handwriting. Roses are red, violets are blue. I think you’re cute, and I hope you like me too! After class today, meet me in the place where the best birds sing the brightest! - Your Secret Admirer. Mukuro flipped the paper over, but there was nothing more written on it. She read the note over a few times, but she didn’t recognize the handwriting. She looked back up to see that Leon had snatched a chocolate from her box, and brought her fist down on his arm. He yelled in pain, and threw the chocolate in the air. Mukuro caught it, shoved it in her mouth, then covered the box and hid it in her bag. “You’re mean,” Leon whimpered. Mukuro stuck out her tongue, “This is mine!” At that moment, Kizakura arrived in the class, and all arguments were instantly ceased, though Leon looked as if he’d be nursing his arm for the rest of the day. - The second class ended, Mukuro ran out, and headed for the grounds. To her knowledge, the place where birds ‘sang the brightest’ was in trees. There was a particularly tall oak tree, which was probably where the note writer was hiding. At first, Mukuro had wondered if she was being sent out on a wild goose chase, just so she could be humiliated. However, she realized that nobody would go out of their way to make her incredibly delicious chocolate for no reason. Courtesy chocolates were always store bought, and never delicious. So, that meant the whole scenario was legitimate. But that meant that someone had a crush on her, and that was a ridiculous thought. Nobody had ever liked her romantically before, mostly on the grounds that she was a fundamentally unlikeable person. Before Hope’s Peak Academy, Valentine’s Day - and White Day, by extension - was Mukuro’s most hated day of the year. She watched all her classmates get chocolates and cards, whereas she would be lucky if she even got a courtesy chocolate when March came about. Mukuro stopped in her tracks as she got outside, a heavy lump in her throat. It must just be some kind of sick joke. Or maybe someone left the chocolates on the wrong desk. Maybe they were meant for Leon and she was making a fool of herself. “At least try,” she muttered to herself. Mukuro moved through the grounds until she found the giant oak. She dropped her bag on the ground by the trunk, and began to scale it. She got up to a break in the branches, but there was nobody waiting for her. Mukuro climbed a bit higher, but eventually, the branches were too thin for her to keep going, and she had to awkwardly descend to the ground. The next tree Mukuro tried was smaller, but the foliage was thick enough that someone could easily be hiding up there. She climbed it as well, but it was to no avail. There was no beautiful girl perching on one of the branches, ready to profess her love. Eighteen trees. Mukuro climbed eighteen trees over the course of two hours, but she was having no luck whatsoever. The sun was setting now, and it was freezing out. Mukuro slumped in a heap at the bottom of one of the trees, tears welling in her eyes. “It was just a joke,” she muttered, “It was a stupid, cruel joke. Nobody likes me, and nobody will, and I was a fucking idiot to think it was real.” Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Mukuro considered ignoring it, but the buzzing was irritating, and she fished it out. Junko was calling, likely wondering where she was. “Hey, sis,” Junko said, “Where are you?” Mukuro mumbled, “The grounds… Why?” Junko’s voice softened, “Hey, Muku-chan, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” “No,” Mukuro lied, “Look, I’ll be home soon. I just got sent on a wild goose chase because of a stupid prank.” She began to cry again, and moved her phone away from her ear for a second. “Muku-chan-” “I was so stupid!” Mukuro bellowed, “Why did I think anyone actually liked me? Nobody… nobody could…” Junko said gently, “What happened?” Mukuro said, “I got a box of chocolates and a note today… and the note said to meet the person after class today, but I’ve been looking around all afternoon, and nobody’s out here.” Junko said, “Do you remember that one guy from middle school that I really liked? The one I gave chocolates to that year?” “Vaguely?” Mukuro replied, “What does that have to do with-” Junko continued, “Guess what he got me for White Day. A fern. A fern.” Mukuro hiccuped, “That wasn’t very nice of him.” “Exactly! Now, what did the note you got say?” asked Junko. Mukuro reached into her bag and produced the crumpled note, “‘Roses are red, violets are blue. I think you’re cute, and I hope you like me too. After class today, meet me in the place where the best birds sing the brightest.’ But what does the fern thing have to do with-” “See, that’s cute!” Junko said, “If the person who wrote it didn’t care about you a lot, she wouldn’t have written such a sweet note, or made you chocolates by hand!” “How did you know that?” Junko didn’t answer her question, “What happened, anyways? Why do you think it’s a prank?” “I’ve been climbing trees out here for two hours!” Mukuro cried, “Nobody is here!” “You’ve been… climbing trees?” Mukuro sighed, “Where else would a bird be singing?” Junko said, “Hold on a second.” She was quiet for about thirty seconds, then said, “Muku-chan, go to the music room.” “...Why?” Mukuro asked. “Just do it. I promise it’ll be okay.” Mukuro got to her feet, and snatched her bag off of the ground, “Fine.” - When Mukuro got to the music room, she didn’t know what she was expecting. The last thing she ever expected, however, was to see Sayaka Maizono sitting on the stage, looking nervous. “M-Maizono-san?” Mukuro asked. Sayaka’s head whipped in her direction, her eyes lighting up, “You came! I’m so glad!” Mukuro half walked half ran up to the stage, “You wrote that note?” “And made the chocolates,” Sayaka said, “I couldn’t wait any longer. I’m sorry I wasn’t clearer with my note… I was trying to be poetic.” Mukuro smiled, “I’m just glad that it was all real.” Sayaka blushed, “Of course. I really, really like you, Ikusaba-chan.” Mukuro rubbed the back of her neck, “You do?” Sayaka nodded shyly, “Uh-huh. Did… did you really spend two hours climbing trees, looking for me?” “Did Junko-chan tell you?” “I asked her if she knew where you were,” Sayaka laughed awkwardly, “She actually knew about this the whole time.” Mukuro froze, “Wait. Is that why she almost made us late today?” Sayaka replied, “Er, yeah. I was having troubles getting to school, and I wanted to deliver the box before you got there so… I texted Enoshima-san and asked her to distract you as best as she could.” Suddenly, all of Junko’s nightmarish behaviour from that morning made sense. “You’re not mad, are you?” Sayaka asked. Mukuro blinked, “Mad? Not at all! Not after you went to such lengths because… because you like me.” Sayaka jumped down from the stage, and pecked Mukuro gently on the cheek, “I think you’re wonderful. I’ve liked you for a really long time, but I never really knew how to tell you.” “R-Really?” Mukuro stammered. Sayaka nodded. In a burst of confidence, Mukuro leaned forwards, and kissed Sayaka back. The idol blushed fiercely, but smiled brightly at the same time. For the rest of her life, that would be the best Valentine’s Day that existed in Mukuro’s memory. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Mukusaya Category:Finished Stories